Killers Need Love Too
by xXHina-ChanXx
Summary: Heiress to a powerful mob. Forbidden Love. Strange Conections. Yes there is ItaHina, but trust me my friends... This story is under HinaSaku FOR A REASON. Review Please!
1. Welcome to the Freak Show!

I do not own Naruto.

Thank you Saku-Chan0723 for being awesome!

**Bold= Flashback**

_Italics= Thoughts_

… Time Skip

_**Welcome to the Freak Show!**_

**The man crumbled in front of me as I raised my gun, aiming straight towards his face. "P-please Hyuuga-san! I'll get your father's money! I-I just need more time!," he was doped up when I first entered, but I guess a gun to the face can even sober a meth head up. My face was emotionless, I was too young to care about taking someone's life, "Your Time Is Up." And with that, I pulled the trigger, sending the cold bullet straight into his awaiting body. On impact his skull shattered and as the echo of the shot faded I swiftly exited the run down building.**

The screaming of my alarm clock awoke me from my dream, _I was ten the first time I took a life.. Ain't that special.._ I thought sarcastically before throwing my covers off of me and swinging my feet over the edge of my bed. Mumbling, "They say you never forget your first," bitterly as my feet connected with the cold hardwood floor . Sighing, I stood up and headed for my private bathroom whinning about it being too early.

**…**

After pulling my DC shoes over my thigh high socks and looking myself over once more I was ready. "Here we go..," I mumbled before leaving my room. I am a typical seventeen year old girl, well as typical as the heiress to the largest mob around could be. Long blue/black hair, pale lavender eyes, and ghostly white skin. _Sure.. I'm about as typical as a fucking Carnie.. _Opening the front door to the silent mansion and making sure my head phones are secure over my ears I shout out, "I'm Off!," to no one in particular before slipping out into the harsh winter air and slamming the large door behind me. Looking up I saw a black mustang sitting idly in the large driveway. _Guess I'm not riding my motorcycle today._ Suddenly a grey corvette pulled out of the now open garage, with the wave of an arm it took off, disappearing down the silent street. _Neji-niisan never comes around me anymore.._ The driver of the mustang lightly tapped the horn, waking me from my daze. As I begin to step towards the passenger door I can already make out the silhouette of my beloved. Silently I open the door, sliding into my seat swiftly and closing the door behind me. _Wait for it… 3, 2, 1.._ "Ohayou Nata-Chan!" yells the blond from the back seat, "Hn," I murmur in response, pushing my headphones down so they rest around my neck. "Quiet Deidara," hisses another boy, who oddly resembles a shark. "Don't be so mean Kisame-kun!," he whines back followed by a sigh from the red head, "I swear Dei.. Sometimes you're as bad as that Naruto brat," he mumbles harshly causing the loud boy to pout. _Poor Sasori. Must be a pain to live with Dei. _"Ready?," questions a husky voice from the drivers seat, turning to meet the onyx eyes of the infamous Uchiha heir I nod, "Hai, Ita-kun." _Off to the prison they call high school.._ Sighing loudly I rest my hand on the older teens leg, "You'll survive Hina-Chan," he whispers with a smirk. _Not if I'm lucky.._

**…**

_Only one more class.._ was all I could think about as I walked through the court yard with Gaara, heading towards our English Class. I couldn't help the loud sigh that escaped my lips, the red head chuckled, "Awh come on! You love English class!," he said, nudging me softly as I rolled my eyes. A cold breeze came through causing him to audibly shiver. "Eh, Nata-Chan, aren't you cold?" questioned the shivering boy, "Nah, I'm use to the cold, unlike you Panda-kun," I smiled as I playfully poked his side. _Must be hard to have lived in the desert your whole life just to come to this city and freeze. _"Hellooo, Earth to Hyuuga!" waking from my thoughts I met his aquamarine eyes, "S-sorry.." I stutter, retreating back to my old habit. Smirking he repeated his question, "I said, How can you wear shorts that short in weather like this?" I shrug not knowing quite how to respond, a familiar voice speaks up, "She's weird.", causing Gaara to role his eyes, "And just what does that make you Itachi?", "Crazy" he replied simply, draping his an arm over my shoulders. _Oh Panda.. If only you knew how much me and him are one in the same. All you see is my sweet cover up.._ "Well, I'll let you two love birds go then," Gaara smiles, waving as he walks away, "Later, Nata-Chan." As he disappears Itachi kisses my head, "Walk you to class?," smiling I nod, "Please?", "Anything for you Love." _That's a loaded statement my dear.. I wish you knew just how much pain it could cause you.._

**…**

"Stop here Ita..," nodding quietly, he does as requested and pulls to the curb two blocks from my house. _My father comes back home today and I can't risk him catching us together.._ "Hinata, it's not safe for someone of your stature to be walking alone.. It's freezing and who knows how many people have their eyes on the Hyuuga Heiress..," leaning over I kiss him tenderly, "I can take care of myself.. And besides..," I began as I open the door and step out on to the snow covered sidewalk, "It's also not safe for them to see me with an Uchiha.," I conclude, sadness apparent in my voice. He nods, agreeing with my reasoning, "be careful my love..," he whispers, "Always." I reply, shutting the door and taking a step back to watch him as he sped off. _I wish he cared about how dangerous it is for us to be together.. We are both highly trained killers.. But so are most of our fathers mobsters.. _Walking down the sidewalk towards my house I get lost in my thoughts as I round the first corner before feeling myself collide with a slightly taller figure, causing both of us to tumble backwards. As quickly as I fell I was back on my feet, prepared to beat the hell out of whoever ran into me. That was until I met the sight of short strawberry blonde hair and large emerald eyes, "Haruno," I state coldly. Suddenly fear over took her features, "G-Gomenasai Hyuuga-san! I-I wasn't paying atte-," her words fell short as I smoothly took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Don't apologize. It was just as much my fault." Those emerald eyes filled with confusion, but I didn't bother to listen to what she was saying as I began walking again, noting her footsteps behind me. After a minute or two I stopped short, almost causing her to run into me, "What are you doing?", "Why are you being nice to me..? Y-You should h-hate me.." she states sadly, "Why should I hate you?" she fell silent. _This girl is beginning to annoy me. _"Stop wasting my time and speak," she shuddered at my blunt comment, but complied, "Cause my dad-,", "Your dad is chief of the Anbu, that's my father's problem. Not mine." her eyes focused on the snow covered ground as she contemplated my logic. _What is this chicks problem? She's nothing like that idiot father of hers from what I'm seeing. We'll at least she has the guts to talk to me alone. No guards.. No protection.. Hmm.. Maybe she's stupid..? _"If you would be ever so kind as to leave me alone, I would like to go home," I mumbled sarcastically. _Liar.._ "Gomen.." she whispered as I walked past her, calling back to her as I continued, "Pretty girls shouldn't apologize when they've done nothing wrong." I glanced back to see the pinkette's face turn nearly as pink as her hair. _Hm.. Interesting._

**Please Review!**


	2. Down for the Count

I do not own Naruto.

Thank you Saku-Chan0723 for being awesome!

**Bold= Flashback**

_Italics= Thoughts_

… Time Skip

_**Down for the Count**_

"**You know Hinata.. It's funny just how alike are fucked up families are. Even though they hate each other," a weak smile graced his lips as he looked down at my bloody hands. My eyes were distant and cold, he had never witnessed me murder, just like I haven't seen him do it. **_**It's better that way.. That way we can pretend like it never happened..**_** This time was different, normally I would go home and clean up after a job before coming to meet him. This time I came straight over, the numbers of deaths I've caused taking a toll on my heart. He reached for the blood soaked knife clenched in my small hands, he got too close. **_**Shit.. **_**Before I could stop myself I flinched, slashing the palm of his hand in the process. He grit his teeth at the sharp pain that surged through him. My body began trembling as I quickly dropped the knife, pulling my knees to my chest and begged him to forgive me. _I can no longer fight through the pain I'm feeling.. I'm down.. _Unexpectedly he pulled me onto his lap, flush against his toned body, "Hinata, don't you know by now.." he mumbled into my hair, "I love you.. And it doesn't matter what anyone says.. I'm here for you.." I couldn't say how long we stayed like that, nor how many times we said those three words to each other. **_**He is the first person to ever tell me that. Hell, the first one ever to see me cry..**_

Shaking my head I pushed the memory back into the twisted contents of my mind. I walked into the kitchen and tried to ignore the obnoxious fake laughs coming from the other room. _Why does he bring women like that here.. He's fucking rich, it won't kill him to have a separate house for his drug addicts to come visit. _I take a second to glance into the living room where my father and the woman were sitting, "What a perfect role model.." I mumble, watching in disgust as he snorts another line of white powder. Suddenly he looks up at me, a doped up smile on his face and his eyes duller than usual, "Hinata, my child, Won't you join us?" _Fucking ridiculous…_ My response is the same as it always is when he offers me that poison, "Go screw yourself old man," as I turn my attention back on the energy drink in my hand. Just as I was about to take my first sip the whore next to him gets hit by her drug induced courage and speaks up as I set my drink back down, "Ungrateful brat, you should respect yo-," Before she could finish her sentence my hand was on her throat and in one fluid motion I slammed her off her pretty little heels and onto her back, hitting the hardwood floor with a loud 'THUMP' _Ignorant Tramp._ I stood over her cowering body, staring emotionlessly into her eyes, "Leave. Now.", "B-but your father wanted my company.." she stuttered out, glancing at him with pleading eyes. _They never learn. He doesn't give a shit about them. They're just worthless pieces of ass. _He smirked at the sight of her trembling on by his daughters feet, "Trust me," I began pulling her up to her feet by her arm, "He has plenty of others to choose from." Her mouth opened to protest, until I grabbed her by her extensions and pushed her towards the door, "Out," and with that she scrambled out into the cold. My high as a kite father still sat on the couch as he clapped, at the scene that had just unfolded in front of him, with a goofy grin, "Very nice my child." Growling and rubbing my temples I walk back to the kitchen and grab my drink uttering the simple response of , "Fuck off" Before going the stairs to my room.

**…**

Leaning back on my bed with my energy drink in hand and music blasting I let my mind wonder back to a certain pinkette.

"**Why are you being nice to me..? Y-You should h-hate me.." she states sadly, "Why should I hate you?" **

I couldn't shake that voice, it was all I could think about, "She sounded so alone..," I say, thinking aloud. This isn't how I am, others peoples sadness has never mattered, aside from Itachi, I couldn't careless about anyone else. _I wonder what her father is like to her.. _Suddenly my eyes widened, "What the hell is up with me? Why should I care?," I nearly shout out, but I couldn't stop myself from continuing to ask myself. The previous song ended and in a matter of seconds 'Dear Agony' by Breaking Benjamin began, as I ask myself again, "Why should I care about her life.." _I shouldn't care, but I do.. _Sighing I sit up and grab my cell phone, "Well.. I know what this means," hitting the number 2 button on the touch screen I proceed to call Itachi, after three rings he picks up. "Hey babe. What's up?", "I need a fucking drink." as soon as those words left my mouth I heard rustling on the other end before he replied, "I'm leaving now. Meet me where I dropped you off." Smiling I say "Okay see ya then." before hanging up. _Time to get dressed up 'appropriately' for this occasion.. _Jumping off my bed I head for my closet, "Revealing clothing it is!" I state happily to myself as I search for an outfit.

**…**

A smile was still plastered on my face while I waited for Itachi to walk around and open my door. When it opened he held his hand out, placing my hand in his I step out onto the pavement in the underground garage, "What a gentlemen" I whisper as a flash him a flirtatious look. His eyes were still latched on to my outfit, or lack there of. I stepped aside as he closed the door, still holding my hand, "You look amazing," he stated, his voice low and lustful. Pulling him slightly towards to entrance to the party I giggles, "Ne Come on Ita! Time to play.." after throwing in a quick wink I managed to get him to follow me.

**After taking my place beside Itachi I look at him with a curious face, "Where are we headed?" , he smiled before answering "The boys still throw wild parties babe." **_**Yes!**_

_Wild indeed_.. Is all I could think of as we enter the foggy club, the DJ blasting 'Coming in Hot' by Hollywood Undead. "Hell yeah," was all I could manage to say before Kisame put a drink in my hand before walking away with a nod to Itachi and a "Enjoy." _Oh trust me.. I will. _Downing my drink I set the empty glass on a nearby table before pulling my lover onto the dance floor.

**…**

We had pulled up to his apartment around 2:30a.m., the party was still going strong when we left, but we figured some 'alone' time would help me with my stress even more. His lips were against mine the whole way to his front door and while he unlocked his door I took the chance to stand on my toes and leave love bites on his pulse. Quickly he swung the door open and pulled me inside before slamming it and pinning me against the wall. "Watch it Hina.." he growled lowly, causing me to shiver against him. After many feverish kisses he picked me up, heading towards his room. My heart raced and all I could think was _This Is going to be a long night.._

**…**

I awoke to my head pounding and two strong arms wrapped around me possessively. "Good morning beautiful," Itachi whispered, his voice deeper than usual because he had just woken up. "W-what time is it," I yawned, stretching in his arms. "9o'clock" he mumbled, "Shit!" I pushed out of his arms and started to gather my clothes as he laid in bed smirking at me, "So I guess that means no morning fun?", rolling my eyes and smiling I leaned over and kissed him, "Get up and take me home weirdo." He chuckled and complied, "Fair enough."

**Hope you enjoyed=)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Issues

I do not own Naruto.

Thank you Saku-Chan0723 for being awesome!

**Bold= Flashback**

_Italics= Thoughts_

… Time Skip

**Issues **

Days went by as normal as they had ever been, fights at school, drug addicts at my house. _Yep.. Normal.._ Itachi sat next to me at the lunch table surrounded by the rest of our outcast friends. I sighed aloud, ignoring the random discussions around me, the only thing on my mind, a pinkette with bright emerald eyes. Just as I was about to put my head down and block out the noise a trembling voice snapped me into full attention. A few feet away was the girl that had been haunting my dreams all week, "Gomenasai, I-ino-San!" the cherry blossom stuttered, "What's your problem! You got shit all over my outfit you stupid bitch!," the blonde retorted loudly, earning the attention of the whole lunchroom. Standing, I ignored the questioning looks coming from my friends and headed towards the unfolding scene. _Such foul language from a girl who is all talk.. We'll just have to fix that.._ As I stood in between the two girls the room fell silent aside from the quiet whisper of some girl from a nearby table, "Why is Hyuuga helping Haruno?", followed by a "I've never even seen them talk.." A now shaking Ino tried to hide her fear as she stuttered, "W-what d-do you w-want Hyuuga..?" My face remain emotionless and loudly said, "Apologize," the blondes eyes widened and a quiet gasp came from Sakura. "W-why should I? It was her fau-,", "Everyone saw you bump into her Ino. Your not fooling anyone." She motioned for her three of her cheerleader friends to step forward, trying to intimidate me. _Wrong choice._ A dark smirk slipped is way onto my face, "You sure that's a good idea girls? I would have no problems ruining your plastic little faces.," the girls faces flushed and they backed off, turning slightly I gently nudge the pinkette towards Ino. "Now, Apologize," the blonde opened her mouth to reject, that is until I grabbed her by the back of her neck, harshly pushing her down onto her knees in front of the whole school. Gasps could be heard all around as I leaned down and whispered low enough for only her to hear, "I will end your pretty little life Yamanaka." Suddenly tears spilled down her cheeks, "G-Gomenasai Sakura-san!," her voice sounding frantic, with one last sharp squeeze I release her neck and stand back up straight, taking the pinkette by the hand and leading her to my table. Everyone quickly stooped staring and began to go back to what they were doing as I approach. _Smart move guys._ "Sit down Sakura," I whisper, shooting a look at Hidan so he moved over and made room for her across from me. Itachi and Sasuke were back discussing some illegal activities they had planned, which I blatantly ignored. Instead I focused my attention on the rather uncomfortable look on the pinkette's face. _Hm.. I wonder what kind of things are going through her mind.. _She nervously met my gaze, "W-why did y-you help me?" everyone grew quiet and I smirked, "Well, that's kinda rude Sakura-chan.. I don't even get a thank you." her face reddened, "G-Gomen! Arigato, Hyuuga-san." Itachi gave his infamous smirk and Sasuke fixed his gaze on the pinkette. "Please call me Hinata or Nata. Which ever is fine." I smile and her tenseness fades a bit, "Hai.." she smiles in return.

**…**

I rolled my eyes as my English teacher explained the assignment once more, "If you can't think of anything feel free to come and look through a few of the books and newspapers on my desk, One page, front and back, You may begin." I had already started and completed the paper in the twenty minutes she took to explain it repeatedly. _A paper on why drug trafficking is dangerous.. Ironic.._ Sighing ,I lay my head on the desk, my thoughts drifted back to the dream I had last night.

"**Nata-chan..," the pinkette whispered, her voice was low and heated. "Fuck.." was my reply as she kissed my neck roughly. Suddenly the dream state Sakura pulled back and looked at me with those eyes of hers. **_**Damn those eyes..**_** "Don't you want me Hinata-chan..?" she asked, pouting her lip out and moving dangerously close. "W-why are you d-doing this.." she smiled and sat an inch from my lips, her hands traveling down, tugging on the waistband of my boy shorts, "Because silly.. I want you." **

My eyes shot open as the bell awoke me from my memory. _Fuck man. What is going on with me.. _Standing up I proceeded to the door, exiting the classroom, "Thank god that was my last class," I mumble, heading towards the parking lot where my black and green motorcycle sat. Suddenly I saw a flash of pink heading towards the opposite end of the school where the busses parked, "Eh Haruno!," I shout over the crowd, her eyes snapped open wide as she turned to see where the voice came from, slowly a smile formed and she walked towards me, "H-Hinata, I w-would like t-to talk b-but I have to c-catch my bus.." her voice was sad. _Well at least I know she's not trying to avoid me anymore.._ I gently take her bag off her shoulder and sling it over mine, "No you don't.," confusion swiped over her face_. Damn she's cute.. Wait! Focus Hina! _She opened her mouth to question me until I took her hand for the second time today and started pulling her in the direction of the student parking lot, "I'm taking you home today Sweetheart." She smiled happily but it quickly faded when she remembered who was at her house, "B-but my d-dad might be ho-", "If he's home ill drop you off down the street." I reply as I push open the school door, heading towards my group of friends, glancing back I witnessed her shy smile that nearly took my breath away. _Focus…. You have a boyfriend.. _My eyes met Itachi's and he smirked at me holding the pinkette's hand. _Then again.. Itachi doesn't care as long as it's not a guy… _"Hey Nata!," a few of the guys called out as I made my way through them to my beloved, "Hey Ita-kun, I'm taking Haruno home, I'll talk to you later." He smiled and nodded, "Alright, just be careful." I released the pinkette's hand as he pulled me into a passionate kiss, causing a few of our friends to whistle and make perverted comments as Sakura faced away from us, her face burning. "Always babe," I said as we separated, walking over to my bike and grabbing the helmet to hand to Sakura, motioning for her to get on. She complied and with that we sped off, leaving the gang in our wake. The way she held me made me have to fight back urges that no other girl has given me. _Not this strongly at least..._

…

She sighed in relief as she saw no one was at her house after removing my helmet she got off the bike and turn to me, a nervous look on her face, "W-would you l-like to c-come in for a b-bit Hinata..?," I was about to reply when my phone vibrated, smiling sheepishly I asked her to hold on, she nodded sweetly. Taking out my phone and answering it I heard the familiar voice of my cousin, "Hinata, Your father has a job for you.", "Can it wait?" I ask, slightly annoyed by the horrible timing. "No, it needs to be handled now." With that he hung up leaving a very pissed off Hyuuga. _Someone's going to die… _Turning to the confused pinkette I smile sadly, "Can we take a rain check Saku-chan..?" she nodded sadly, "O-of course." , "I'm really sorry.. I'll see you later.." The pinkette nodded and handed me my helmet, watching as I sped off. _Fucking Bullshit.._


	4. Bitter Taste

I do not own Naruto.

Thank you Saku-Chan0723 for being awesome!

**Bold= Flashback**

_Italics= Thoughts_

… Time Skip

**Bitter Taste**

**My eyes wandered up to the clock hung high on the wall. **_**Fuck.. 1a.m... how am I suppo-**_**The sound of loud pleading interrupted my thoughts. Turning my attention back on the tied up man I sighed, "You should have never betrayed the Hyuuga, Baji." I murmured coldly, stepping closer to his beat and bloody body as he squirmed in fear under my gaze. "It really is a shame. You could have been an important asset to us, instead of just another lowly bandit." I leaned over in front of him, one hand on his shoulder and one behind my back, "But you decided to be greedy and steal what's ours..", "Please Hyuuga-sama! It'll never happen again!" he yelled out frantically. Standing up straight I smile, pulling out the vile from behind me. "Oh Baji.. I know it won't," he sighed slightly in relief allowing his swollen eyes to close. **_**Silly little man.. Your not safe.. **_**I opened the small vile, one of many that I had, and held it over his crouch, "I'll make sure of it." His eyes snapped back open and I emptied the contents of the vile onto his pants, A loud scream erupted from him followed by many more. A sadistic smile formed across my face, "Scream all you want Baji.. No one can hear you, The acid will take care of you slowly." I whisper in between his shrieks and stepped back, leaning against the table and watching it eat away at him with amusement. **_**No remains will be found..**_

**…**

I sat at the kitchen table, a bottle of vodka in one hand and my cell phone in the other. The loud ringing echoed through my cloudy head like a siren, I dropped it on the table and stood up lazily, letting the nearly empty bottle slide out of my grasp and crash to the floor. "There is no way in hell I'm going to school today…" I mumble to myself as I glance at the clock on the stove. _7:30 a.m.… Classes started thirty minutes ago. _Sighing and grabbing my now silent phone I exit the kitchen and tiredly walk up the stairs to my room. _I'll sleep for a bit.. Just until Sakura is about to get out of school.. _Flinging my door open and slamming it behind me I take a few step forward and collapse onto my awaiting bed. Instantly falling into a deep and dreamless sleep .

**…**

I sighed and rolled over, forcing my tired eyes open to look at my clock, "Fuck… It's 4:50p.m… They've been out of school for like two hours.." Rubbing my eyes I sit up slowly, my over worked body aching immensely with every shift, "God I'm exhausted.. But I need to go tell Sakura I'm sorry for not being there to take her home.. Itachi didn't even bother to go to school so I know no one else told her where I was.." slowly I slide off the edge of my warm inviting bed, a hiss escaped me as my feet pressed against the freezing hardwood. _Shit it's fucking cold.. _I sat there for a few minutes letting my body adjust before standing and heading towards my bathroom to shower, "I'm pretty sure she won't appreciate me smelling like booze when I go see her.."

**…**

I pulled out of the large garage quickly before taking off down the street towards the pinkette's house. _Hopefully no ones home.. But it won't be hard to find out which room is hers if her dads home.. _As I got closer to her house my mind began to wander back to those emerald eyes and that shy smile, "Damn she's beautiful.." I said aloud as I turned the last corner and made my way to her house. Shutting off my bike and slowly walking it into the thick bushes surrounding her yard I leaned my bike up against a large tree before approaching her home. A large truck was parked in the driveway, "Fuck, he's home.. Oh well, time to find that window." The sky was now completely dark, it was well after 6p.m. and I was freezing my ass off as I walked around the house. _I should have worn a bigger jacket.. It's fucking co- _I was stopped in mid-thought by the sound of rock music blasting from a nearby window. "Bingo.." I whisper as I move closer towards the sound, looking up I sigh loudly. _Of course its on the second floor.. _Glancing around I notice the ground level deck has a large grill set up a few inches away, smiling I proceed to climb on top and knock on her window. I heard a quiet gasp from in between the loud lyrics and the blinds were pulled open. I smiled sheepishly at her surprised expression, with my free hand I motion for her to open the window. A minute later I sat cross-legged on her bed, she looked worriedly at my shivering form. "Hold on. Let me get you some tea" as she turned towards her door I caught sight of a darkened bruise on her cheek and immediately grabbed her hand, "Who did that.", her eyes widened, "N-No o-one.. I f-fell.." It was easy to tell she was lying; of all people a trained murderer can tell the difference between a clumsy injury and a purposeful one. "Don't lie to me Sakura..," I whisper carefully, her eyes filled with tears. "H-Hinata-chan.. I-I can't t-tell y-you.. G-Gomena-.", "Sakura get your ass out here!" a loud yell cut her off, quickly she flinched in fear at the sound, _Well that gave me my answer.._ The thought left a bitter taste in my mouth."Y-You h-have to h-hide! Q-quickly!" she whispered as she frantically pushed me into her open closet and shut the door.

**…**

It was at least twenty minutes later until I heard her door shut again, before that all I heard was crying. Slowly the door to my hiding spot opened as she softly grabbed my hand and led me out, not looking at me as she sat on her bed, her bedroom only lit by the moonlight shining through her window. The whole house was silent, sitting next to her I placed a cold hand to her heated cheek, careful not to press too firmly. She slowly faced me and the sight of her face, bloody and beaten was enough to rip my heart in two. _No.. Not her.. _Her eyes glistened as fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Neither of us said a word, as I laid back against her wall and gently pulled her into my arms as she wept silently. It was heart-wrenching to see her being treated like the assholes I dealt with on a daily basis. Her body was shaking in fear and her eyes were tired, but she was scared to sleep. _She doesn't deserve this.. _Holding her protectively I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'll protect you Saku.. You can sleep now.. I won't leave until I have to.." as if my words coaxed her, her breathing calmed and she drifted off. Leaving me fighting away my urges to go destroy that monster they refer to as Captain Haruno.


	5. Protect Her

I do not own Naruto.

Thank you Saku-Chan0723 for being awesome!

**Bold= Flashback**

_Italics= Thoughts_

… Time Skip

**Protect Her**

I sat down the street from the pinkette's house letting my motorcycle idle underneath me. _She should be here soon.. She's had plenty of time to get ready.. _Staring in the directionof her house I thought about what she said to me earlier.

**I hadn't even closed my eyes as I held her sleeping form, glancing at the clock on her night stand I noted that it was 5:30 a.m. **_**His alarm is going to go off in a minute or tw-**_** Suddenly I could hear the silenced beeping of an alarm from a room down the hall. My eyes narrowed **_**Right on time.. It's been awhile but I still remember his schedule from when my dad had me watching him...**_** Gently I shake Sakura, her eyes opened and she tiredly looked up at me. Suddenly she remembered I was holding her, a deep blush spread it self across her cheeks, "H-Hin-" placing a finger to her lips to stop her, I move from under her, "He's up.. I'll meet you down the block to take you to school." As I head towards the window and slide it open, sticking both legs through, prepared to jump, she quickly grabs my hand. Looking back at her I meet her pleading orbs, "Please... Don't hurt him... He's the only way my family can survive.." biting my lip I nod, not trusting myself to verbally agree**.

…

Starting to get restless I began to drive towards her house suddenly a flash of pink a few feet away made me slow down to a stop. The pinkette gave me a small smile, her bruises on her face covered by makeup. She looked down at my outfit, "You look a lot warmer now Hinata-chan," I smiled sheepishly at her gaze, glancing down at my shredded, black skinny jeans my leather jacket, with a deep blue hoodie beneath it, "Yea, I decided its better to dress warm today, just incase." She nodded and grabbed the extra helmet off the back of the bike. After climbing on and making sure her bag was secure she wrapped her arms around me tightly, giving me the signal to go. _Hold me tight.. I'm a killer, it's in my blood, but I swear.. I'll be your protector.._

…

The lunchroom fell completely silent as I walked through the door, ill intent written all over my face. _I'm going to fucking kill her.. _Sakura came running behind me in her Gym uniform frantically trying to calm me down, "Hi-Hinata please, its okay!" Itachi and the rest of the group sat at our table, eyes wide. The gang didn't know about the 'accident' that involved Sakura's clothes while she was participating in Gym Class. _That preppy Bitch stole her normal clothes and ruined them.. _My eyes caught sight of the very bitch in question, a growl seeped through my lips right before I shouted, "Yamanaka!" Her back was to me, but I caught the way she tensed right before she turned towards me, she took steps back as I moved closer, continuing to ignore the pinkette's attempts to stop me. "Not so big and bad now are you, you spoiled little prick," I spat out, venom laced in my voice, followed by a smirk as I notice her back herself into a corner. I was an inch from her when she made the stupid decision of swinging her hand and slapping me. Gasps echoed, until my fist clenched and my eyes grew bloodthirsty. Teachers quickly ran towards us right as my fists connected with her face, causing the back her head to beat against the wall behind her repeatedly as I hit her. Screams were heard as Kakashi-sensei made a move to grab me, he stopped as I swung back my elbow, hitting him directly in the jaw. Itachi and Hidan pushed through the crowd and pulled me off of the unconscious blonde. _I hope you bleed out tramp_ was all I could think as I was dragged out of the lunchroom and to the parking lot.

…

After punching the cement wall a few times I was calm. Sitting on the curb outside of the school, Anbu surrounding me. I had told Itachi and Hidan to leave as soon as the sirens began, not wanting them to be written into the Anbu's report. _That's the last thing my father needs to see.. an Uchiha on my arrest record.. _So after a quick kiss from my lover they disappeared. Sakura watched in horror from the entrance to the student parking lot as the handcuffs were placed on me and I was practically shoved into the back of the car. Gaara offered to take my bike home and I asked him to find a ride for Sakura and make sure someone watched out for her. He agreed and told me to watch my back in the jail. _He's seen me get arrested before.. so he pretty much knows the drill.._ As the government car pulls away I turn to the crying pinkette and mouthed, "I'm sorry," before she faded into the distance. _I had to protect you.. _

…

They pushed me into my holding cell, slamming the door behind me, leaving me alone to stare at all the blood on my small hands. After around thirty minutes I heard an outer door open, footsteps heading towards my cell. I didn't look up, based on the wobbly sounds of the steps I could tell it was someone with leg problems. _Of Fucking Course.. _"Well well, I knew you would find your way back to my cells, Hyuuga." A growl escaped my mouth as I let my paled eyes shoot daggers up at him, " Fuck off, Haruno." _I could always kill him now... I mean I'm already in jail.. _As soon as I began to plan the disposal of the older man my mind traveled back to the pinkette's one request.

**"Please... Don't hurt him... He's the only way my family can survive.."**

And with that burned deep into my mind I bit my lip as he pulled a chair up near the bars of my lone cell, "So violence? Probably a result of substance abus-,", "Check my blood and urine samples old man. I'm clean." I retort, struggling to hold back my anger towards the abusive father of a girl that, for some strange reason, has won my affection. _Sakura.. I won't kill him.. Even though I could take care of you.. I'll do as you requested.. _The man flipped through a few papers on the clipboard, his eyes widened as he saw I was telling the truth, "Well I'll be damned." _If you're lucky that's all that will happen to you.._ He opened his mouth to speak, but was thankfully cut off by the door to the room opening and three pairs of foot steps heading our way. A minute later Neji stood in front of my cell with another Anbu captain and our family lawyer, he was demanding me to be set free. The lawyer cleared his throat, "The other young women in question hit my client first, so by city law Ms. Hyuuga was acting in self defense. If you try to hold her any longer I will be forced to take this to a judge." a smirk slid onto Neji's face as the other Captain unlocked my cell.

…

After twenty minutes worth of paper work we headed towards the exit of the Anbu station, Haruno was standing outside, he was seething with pure anger over my release. As I walked past I smiled sweetly, "You'll get yours old man," his anger was replaced with fear as he watched Neji and I climb into our car after our lawyer pulled of in his._ Soon Captain Haruno.. Once she gives me permission I will not fail to protect her from you.. The only job that truly matters to me anymore.._

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Memories

I do not own Naruto.

Thank you Saku-Chan0723 for being awesome!

**Bold= Flashback**

_Italics= Thoughts_

… Time Skip

**Memories**

"**Maybe one day we could run away.." the Uchiha began quietly, starring up at the star filled sky above us. I looked at him, tilting my head in confusion, he glanced at me and smiled, "I mean once you graduate.. I'll wait for you, then we could leave.. Run away from our families.." his smile faded, his face pained and I sighed lightly leaning my head on his shoulder. We had been sitting in the bed of his large truck for hours, not really saying much at all, just enjoying each others company. "Ita- kun.." he shook his head and got up, jumping off the back and stepping a few feet away from the vehicle, still looking at the sky, "I know, that was a stupid thing to say..". I smiled and followed suit, walking up behind him slowly. **_**My love.. You're not stupid.. It's just impossible.. **_**I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my small frame against his muscular one, "Maybe we could Ita.. Maybe we could.." **

Pulling myself from the memory and glancing over at the clock as I lazily lay across my bed. _Fuck.. three more hours till they get out of school _Sighing I roll over and grab for my cell phone, hoping I can find someone in my contacts to talk to. I may not of been charged for my actions towards Yamanka, but I was suspended for two weeks. _I haven't seen Sakura since I was taken away.. That was three days ago.. I wonder if she misses me.. _Suddenly my cell rings, an 'unknown number' flashes across the screen, "who would that be.." I mumble before answering . As soon as I picked up my phone and clicked accept a familiar voice spoke through, "Hinata.. It's me.." I froze. _Why now.. Please not now.. _after a few seconds of silence the man spoke again, "Hina.. Please.." his voice sounded pained, "W-what do y-you want.. W-why did you call m-me.." a low sigh echoed through the phone. "I'm outside your house.. Can we talk.." _He's already betrayed me once.. _"Fine.." I whisper before hanging up the phone.

…

After calming myself down I opened the front door and stepped out, shutting and locking it behind me. _Here we go.. _I turned and my eyes landed on a red and black motorcycle, a few years older than my own, and a tanned boy with large tribal markings across his cheeks and dark brown eyes. He took a step towards me, I flinched and pressed myself against my front door, "Stop!" I growled out. "Hina.. please I'm not gonna hurt y-", " You've said that before Kiba!" My voice shaking with anger and confusion. _Please just leave _"Hina... I'm sorry.." he whispered, moving forward again, quickly I reach around to the back waistband of me jeans an slide out my gun, aiming it directly at his heart. "Sorry doesn't cut it anymore.."

**"Hina-chan.. It'll be fun," the older boy whispered, voice dripping with lust. **_**No... I don't want to.. **_**He leaned into me, nibbling on my neck, taking in my scent like dog in heat. "K-Kiba please s-stop.." I pushed him away, quickly getting off the ground. **_**I'm only 12.. This isn't right.. **_**"Stop denying me Hinata.. We have known each other for a long time.." he began, getting up and stepping towards me, " And I've been very patient.. Now I Will get what I want." He growled, grabbing my wrist forcefully and pinning me against a tree, suddenly all went black, he awoke the killer inside of me.**

"I should have killed you then.. You were the only person I trusted.. the only person I wasn't cold towards." I whispered, eyes filling with tears, he stood frozen, "Hina.. You wanted me too..", "No! I cared for you!" I retorted, he took a step back as I steadied the gun, "Do you have any idea how long it took me to trust someone!," the tears slid down my cheeks, it felt like a dam was breaking and I was falling into a deep void, my mind traveled back to the first time I let Itachi in.

"**Why are you continually pushing me away!" the onyx eyed man shouted through the darkness as I turned my back towards him, my body stiffened. **_**Am I..? Is this all my fault..? **_**He walked up to me, "Hinata. Please let me help you. I'm begging you.. don't let this go." I could hear his voice crack under the emotional pain he was feeling, "Don't let me go.." he reached out and grabbed my wrist softly, I flinch, remembering my burdened past. **_**Don't touch me please…**_** "Hinata.. I'm not him.. I'm not going to hurt you.." my body relaxed slightly and the Uchiha pulled me into his awaiting arms. **_**Not him.. Not Kiba.. Itachi loves me.. Kiba never did.. **_**He held me tightly, giving me the sense of security only he could bring. The feeling of not being afraid to give someone my heart, my soul, and all of my fears. **_**It's all only for Itachi.. No matter what.. Please don't leave..**_

"How long it took for me to care.." I concluded, coming back from the memory, he was visibly shaking as a car pulled up on to the curb and four familiar men jumped out. As Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame surrounded Kiba, Itachi made his way to me. Pulling me into his arms, I released my gun and clung to him for dear life, "Hinata.. I'm here.. We left as soon as I got your text.." he whispered into my hair. _Thank Kami... _I didn't say a word as I sobbed into his shirt, He looked over at the now surrounded boy, "Bad choice coming here, Inuzuka.. You'll pay for past crimes today.." I jumped as I heard the loud snapping of Kiba's wrist followed by a yelp. Itachi tossed his car keys to his friends, "Get rid of his bike, then drop him off somewhere... Alive." They nodded, understanding that this was simply a warning for him. Itachi slid my house key from my pocket and unlocked the door, leading me in the mansion and closing the door as the boys left. "Come on.. let's get some rest babe.." he whispered, picking me up and heading upstairs to my room.

…

Itachi had left an hour before my father walked through the front door. I heard him slam the door as he headed to his room with some loud women. _Thankfully the walls are mostly sound proof.. _It was 7:45p.m. and I couldn't stay in bed any longer. So I got up, grabbed my keys and headed to the garage. "I'll need my truck for this trip," I mumble under my breath. _Time to pay someone a visit.._

…

It was going on 10p.m. when I finally pulled up to the log cabin in the deep insect invested forest in my black F-350. Taking a deep breath I shut off the car, opened the door and slid out of the seat. Stepping up to the door I could hear loud music blaring as I knocked loudly. Just Like You by Three Days Grace was turned down and suddenly the door open, "Hinata.." the taller man smiled, "Ne, Shino.. You gonna invite me in? " he complied and stepped aside, opening the door wider so I would walk through. It was a simple set up within the cabin. _Suits him very well.._ "What brings you so far from the city?" he asked, taking a seat on his large couch, "Kiba paid me a visit." His emotionless face contorted to one of pure anger the second the name left my lips. _Still hates him for ruining our friendship.._ "What happened.." he practically growled.

…

After explaining what happened and sharing a few memories I began to feel my eyelids get heavy, " Hinata, Stay in one of the guest rooms tonight. No sense in heading home at this hour," he jerked his head up to the clock on the wall, "Fuck its already 1a.m.?" I mumble tiredly and sigh, knowing he's not gonna let me drive through the woods this late. "Where's the closest room?" I asked as he headed up the large staircase towards his, he pointed down the hall a few feet from where I was sitting was a closed door, "Help yourself to anything around the house, I'll be up here if you need me." he said from his doorway, I nod, forcing myself up from the couch, "Thanks Shino.. For everything." Suddenly one of his rare smiles spreads itself across his face, "Goodnight Hinata."

…

After cleaning myself up a bit I crawled into the large bed in the guest room, it smelled just like the forest outside. As soon as I lay my head on the soft pillow I drift off into a sleep filled with childhood memories.

"**S-Shino-kun.. Why d-don't you ever w-want to wrestle with m-me?" I asked the older boy sadly, pouting out my lip as Kiba stood beside me. "Yea Shino, Don't you like us?," he whimpered, the older boy with sunglasses simply shook his head, "Boys should not wrestle with girls, It's inappropriate." He stated simply, returning his attention to the beetle in his hand. Kiba and I sighed and went back down to the small river with a bucket we had brought, filling it up. "K-Kiba what d-do you w-want to do with t-that?" He threw me a mischievous grin before running with the full bucket up to Shino, my eyes widened as he emptied the bucket over the boy and the beetle he was holding. "What was that for!" shouted the normally quiet boy causing Kiba to jump back, scared of the anger that was seething through the older of the two. I ran in between them, "S-Shino.. K-Kiba didn't mean to be mean..," they continued shouting over my explanations. Suddenly I paused as my eyes caught sight of the beetle. It was now flipped on its back, but not dead. Despite my fear of insects I dropped to my knees and scooped it up in my hands. Both boys froze and watched in astonishment as I whispered apologizes to the insect. "S-Shino-kun.. Don't be m-mad at K-Kiba.. Mr. Beetle is o-okay.. S-see?" I held my small hands up, showing him the beetle crawling across them.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Temptations

I do not own Naruto.

Thank you Saku-Chan0723 for being awesome!

**Bold= Flashback**

_Italics= Thoughts_

… Time Skip

**Temptation**

I left Shino's house as soon as the sun began to rise, there were things I needed to do. So after a quick goodbye and a thank you I went on my way. _Horrible timing on my part.. _It hadn't stopped snowing since I had left, making it difficult to see. I quietly gave myself a pat on the back for choosing my truck over any other of the vehicles at my disposal. The winding dirt road through the forest was full of pot holes, the snow and ice made it even more difficult to keep a steady pace. Suddenly there was a quiet 'Thump' followed by the feel of smooth pavement beneath my wheels. "Finally on the actual road.." I mumble to myself, "Now time to see how a certain cherry blossom is doing.." I glance down at the clock. _I have 5 hours til school let's out.. That gives me just enough time to get home and shower before picking her up_. Sighing I turn up the radio which was now playing 'Get Stoned' by Hinder. _Hmm.. I wonder how Ita is doing?.._

**…**

I was sitting in the student parking lot when Itachi and the gang exited the school, he caught sight of my truck immediately and started towards me. He pulled me into a deep kiss and suddenly I felt a familiar heat coursing through my veins. _Kami I missed you.. _I thought inwardly as he pulled his lips from mine, glancing around something unusual catches my attention, a familiar spiky haired Uchiha was no where to be found. "Where's Sasuke?," I questioned, my lover jerked his head towards the pair now exiting the building, I froze. _Sasuke and SAKURA! What The Fuck? How long was I gone?!_ The older Uchiha sensed my confusion immediately, "He has been taking her home and watching out for her while you were gone babe," her emerald eyes landed on me as they headed in our direction, a deep blush seeping across her tanned face, "I see.." was my only response. Sasuke caught the way the pinkette starred at me as I pulled her into a hug. He practically growled and my face darkened, " Got a problem, Uchiha," I whisper dangerously, softly pushing the pinkette behind me. He quickly backed off, " So you are taking her home?, " he asked, understanding that he was no match for my brutality. My body relaxed and I shook my head, surprising everyone; Sakura even tensed, feeling that she did something wrong. I smiled, pulling her into my arms once more, "Don't worry Hime, you did nothing bad. I just need a little time with Ita-kun," she nodded, now understanding. Itachi look stunned and I released Sakura to wrap my small arms around his waist. "Yep I'm yours today.." he stiffened enjoying where this was going, "What do you wanna do?" He smiled, and I turned to Sakura once more before leaving, "I'll come by later tonight Saku-chan," she smiled shyly and whispered, "I'll be there.."

**…**

After spending the rest of the day with Itachi I was exhausted, he had me running all over the place with him. _I told Sakura I would go see her.. _Glancing at the clock lit up on my car radio I sigh, turn up the music and hit the gas. _It's only 10 p.m. I'm not gonna leave her hanging_. "Besides... Captain Haruno has the night shift.." a smirk slips across my lips as I head in the direction of my pinkette.

**…**

It has taken almost 45 minutes to get to the pinkette's house from the warehouse I was in with Itachi and the gang. The thought of the warehouse reminded me of something, "I haven't been given a job since I nearly killed that Bitch at school.. Well aside from three on that first night home."

**"Heads down everyone." I say coolly as if we were simply playing a game. The three men didn't move **_**Bad Choice. **_**I knew they were gonna try to over power me, Zabuza and his punks were known for escape. I saw the large man twitch, giving a signal to the smaller two. "Not today.." I whispered so low no one could catch what was said. Suddenly one of the weak ones were up, headed towards me with a piece of broken glass that had been on the floor. The smirk across his face soon washed away as I shoved his own weapon into his throat. He fell to his knees, gasping for air, "Idiot. You should know the damage your own weapon could cause." Zabuza stood motioning for the last follower to do something, "Your friends windpipe might as well be nonexistent at the moment." My voice caused the small man to tremble next to his leader. "You sure you want to follow in his foot steps.", "Silence!," the larger man hissed out. Despite how obedient Zabuza's followers usually are this one backed away slowly before turning and trying to run. With a flick of my wrist, a knife I had removed from my pocket was sent flying, piercing through the back of his neck, he fell. "You shall suffer as your friend did," I state coldly, turning all attention to the large grey man. **_**So worthless to us now.. **_**"Your father is rich, I took a small amount of his vast fortune," he spat out, trying to convince me to let him leave, "You stole from him. Your paycheck is already above most. But to steal more.." I took a step closer, "Now that's just being greedy." As the words slipped off my tongue I smoothly slipped the gun out of my waist band and shot his knees. The older man yelped as he crumble to the floor, "P-please stop Hinata.." I stood over him and scoffed, "You will show respect when addressing me." His eyes frantically searched for a bit of humanity in mine, "Hyuuga-sa-","You will find nothing in my eyes Zabuza. No one will." Before he could reply I pointed the weapon to his face and pulled the trigger. **_**Worthless..**_

I parked my truck a block away from Sakura's house and was now a few feet from her window, "Please be up.." I picked up a small pebble and tossed it against the glass, it fell after a small 'Tck' against it. After a few seconds the curtains opened, the pinkette looked out into the darkness, as her eyes fell on me a small smile made its way to her lips, she opened the window and stepped minutes later she brought me a warm pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, the snow had soaked my own clothes. I smiled and thanked her she started to head towards the door, "Ne Saku. You can stay. We have the same parts ya know?," I chuckled lightly as her face turned crimson. I took off my jacket and my jeans, hanging them over a shoe rack in the corner. Those emerald eyes were glued to my body, _Well Well Saku-chan.. _I teasingly removed my shirt, revealing a lacy black bra, I smiled at her as her lips parted, and her tanned skin flushed. "Like what you see, eh Saku?, " she stiffened and let her gaze drop," G-gomen I-I.." my small arms wrapped around her, a small gasps escaped her lips. "H-Hina-chan w-what?" At that exact moment, the way her emerald eyes struck something in me, I couldn't stop what happened next.. _Gomenasai.. This is temptation at its finest.._

**Please Review!**


	8. Three Words

I do not own Naruto.

Thank you XxXSaku-ChanXxX for being awesome!

**Bold= Flashback**

_Italics= Thoughts_

… Time Skip

**Three Words**

My lips claimed hers instantly. _Gomen.. I need this.. I need you.. _She gasps against my lips, and attempts to pull away from my grasp. I started to release her, not wanting to force her into this. Suddenly she latched her arms shyly around my bare neck, the action caught me off guard and I separated our lips. My pale eyes met her emerald, " Sakura.. I-I don't want to f-force y-you.." confusion filled those captivating eyes of hers. "F-force me t-to do w-what Hina-chan..?" a strong blush on her cheeks. _So beautiful.. _The question she asked brought me back, back to what I really am. _There is so much.. So much you don't know.. You would hate me.. _My eyes became cloudy and concern etched across her face, "Hinata..? W-what's wrong?" The tears were threatening to fall and with a short breath they did. They cascaded down my ivory cheeks as she watched, amazed by the fact I was actually crying, but horrified because she thought she caused it. _Sakura.. I'm so sorry_.. Just as she opened her mouth to speak I pulled away from her, quickly putting back on my soaked clothes. She reached for me as I headed to the window, the tears still falling as I pulled away and slid it open. I looked back, sitting on the windowsill, with a sad smile gracing my lips, I whisper, "I don't want to force you to love me.." beforejumping out. And disappearing into the darkness of the night. _Gomenasai.. Sakura-chan.._

…

It had been hours since I as abandoned Sakura in her room. I parked under one of the large bridges surrounding Konaha City. And as the sun was just peaking above the horizon, I watched from the bed of my truck. My phone had been going off continually until I finally shut it off a few hours ago. I knew it was the pinkette among other friends. _They're worried.. I've been ignoring Itachi as well.. _At that moment it dawned on me, Itachi hadn't been talking much. "Even earlier he was distant.. Did I do something wrong..?" I didn't realize the approaching vehicle as I shuffled through my thoughts. _He openly told me he didn't care as long as I was his.. _"Oi!" one of the teens in the now parked car shouted, waking me from my conclusion. "Who are you?" I reply as a passenger opens his door. Instantly I recognize the fiery red hair in the kanji tattoo, "Gaara?", "We need to talk.." _Shit.._

…

What Gaara had said was still running through my mind as I drove my truck towards the Uchiha Mansion.

"**What is it Gaara?", "Nata.. I love you.. Please give me a chance.." My eyes widened at his confession. **_**I always knew he had feelings for me but.. **_**"Gaara.. I'm with-", "I know you're with Itachi.. But is he really enough for you?" anger was rising in his voice as he continued, "You gave Haruno a chance! Why not me?" A chuckle escaped my lips, "I love them.." his mouth immediately closed at my confession, he had never openly heard me say those three words to anyone, let alone about someone other than Itachi. **_**I love them both… So much.. **_**I turned and walked away, ignoring the pleading of a boy I've known for 5 years. All because I finally admitted the love I held for two people. **_**They need to know..**_

Gaara and I have always been very close, but a few years ago he admitted his feelings towards me. Though I was very much flattered, I've never been able to return them. He always feels the need to push it at the worst times, knowing my answer will be no.

…

I pulled into the large driveway and shut off the truck, jumping out and rushing towards the door. _No one but Itachi should be home.._ After I knocked my suspicions were correct, Itachi opened the door with a questioning look on his face, "I though you were with Sakur-", My lips crushed against his as I pushed him back into the house and shut the door behind me. He pulled away and look down into my large lavender eyes that were now glistening in a way he had never witnessed. "Hinata.. What's wrong.?," a smile graced my lips and I whispered, "Y-you know how I f-feel.. And you d-don't hate me f-for it.." he sighed softly in response. "Hina, I love you more than anything," he began as he brushed his hand softly against my cheek before resting it on my shoulder, "But. I know how much I have hurt you.. No matter how strong you are, I know I did.." _I have hurt you as well.. But I don't understand.._ "W-why did you tell me to go for Sakura… A-are you l-leaving me..?," he smiled, "No Hinata.. I have a better idea.." My curiosity was killing me, but that smile told me it wasn't something I should be scared of. "Let's go grab some food and discuss my idea Hina." I nodded as he opened the front door and pulled me towards his mustang. _What is going on in his mind.._

…

To say I was shocked by Itachi's idea would be an understatement, my mind was completely blown for lack of a better term. _I wonder how Sakura is going to take this..No man in their right mind would be willing to do this…But Itachi wants me happy.._ I was currently down the street from the pinkette, Itachi and I were waiting for her to walk to her bus stop. Suddenly I spotted her and my beloved started the car as I called her name, she held her books as she jogged to us hopping in the backseat. _Little does she know.. She's not going to school today.. _"Hinata I'm so glad you're okay. I-I was worried.." she whispered, a blush spread across her cheeks and Itachi chuckled. "Itachi is allowing me to do something.. If you want.." her eyes widened, "W-what is I-it..?" I sighed and turned around, looking into her large emerald eyes and I whispered those three words that I knew she needed to hear, "I Love You.."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Don't Question

I do not own Naruto.

Thank you XxXSaku-ChanXxX for being awesome!

**Bold= Flashback**

_Italics= Thoughts_

… Time Skip

**Don't Question..**

After my confession things seemed to fall into place very nicely. Sakura had been overjoyed and very shy about Itachi's strange decision. I was just happy they didn't hate me for my feelings.

**"Sakura.." Itachi started after I confessed my feelings to the shocked pinkette, "I have to go away for awhile.. I'm not entirely sure how long.." her emerald eyes softened as the pain rippled through his normally cold voice. She turned to me, wanting to see if I was okay, I smiled weakly as the Uchiha continued, "She is well aware of why I must leave.." he glanced at me, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze, then turned his attention back to Sakura, "I wanted to ask.. Will you claim her while I'm away.." All fell silent aside from the quiet gasp the pinkette couldn't stop as she looked back and forth between me and my lover. I whispered, fearing she would feel pushed into this, "You.. you don't have to agree Sak-", "Yes." My eyes widened, "Yes what Sakura..?" She smiled and held out her hand to shake the Uchiha's, "Yes I will do it" Itachi smirked and shook the emerald eyed beauty's hand. They both looked at me and Itachi leaned over and kissed me softly before whispering, "Well then Ms. Hyuuga... Looks like you have a girlfriend." I couldn't hide the blush that now consumed my features as the two of them chuckled at my expense.**

Itachi had to handle a few things before he said his farewells, so the pinkette and I were dropped off in front of the Hyuuga Mansion. Sakura's jaw fell open as she looked at the giant barred fence surrounding the huge estate. "What do you think..?" I asked, smirking at the surreal look on her cute face. _She looks so adorable.. _She looked at the ground, a blush now across her cheeks. "I-its amazing H-Hina-Chan.." she stuttered, her face turning a deeper shade of red. _She's embarrassed about her reaction... Priceless.. _I couldn't help but chuckle at her shy demeanor.

**…**

I flopped onto my large bed and leaned back against my pillows as the pinkette entered my bedroom behind me. A smirked graced my lips as I saw how her bright emerald eyes curiously scanned the room. _She's scarred to touch anything. How cute.. _I cleared my throat causing her to jump slightly, I giggled, "Feel free to look around, and don't be afraid to touch." A seductive smile crossed my face as the last part rolled off my tongue, she blushed and quickly turned her attention to the books lining one of my walls. I watched her every move intently, she was so careful, her touch delicate. _I should tell her.. tell her wha- _my thoughts were cut short by 'New Divide' by Linkin Park playing loudly. I sighed and pulled my cell phone from my pocket, standing I head for my balcony, "Please make yourself at home. I'll only be a sec" the pinkette nodded as she read a piece of paper hanging on my wall. I stepped out into the brisk air, accepting the call as soon as I slid the door shut. "What Neji.", "There is a job for you." (Son of a..-) "Oh and feel free to bring Haruno. She might as well find out now that you're a murderer." A growl escaped my lips before I hung up, using all my power not to crush my phone out of pure frustration. _Fuck he's right.._

**…**

I didn't tell Sakura where we were going. I simply told her to grab herself another jacket from my large closet because it was getting dark and the snow was falling heavily. She didn't question this order nor why I was changing into an all black outfit with a waistcoat, she simply did as requested. I lead her to the back of the house, into a large shed, before entering I said only one thing, "This is the only place I will take you in my home where you are not to touch anything." I turned to her with soft eyes, letting her know it was for her own protection. The pinkette smiled sweetly and nodded, showing that she understood. _Well.. here we go.. _I sighed as I touched my middle finger to the scan lock on the door. After some loud clicks the door opened slightly. Pulling it open I took the pinkette's hand and pulled her in before heading further into the room. I heard an audible gasp as I turned to see her gazing at the weapons lining the walls. "Welcome To My Life.." was all I could think to say before grabbing two guns, strapping a large knife to my thigh and pulling her from the large 'work' shed. Locking it securely once we were back into the cold. Praying that she wouldn't question what was behind the door in the back as I saw her look back before I shut the main ones. _Please don't question my father's work.._

**…**

The car ride was quiet but as we pulled into a rundown apartment complex she could no longer control her curiosity, "W-What do y-you do H-Hinata-chan..?" I sighed and cut off the ignition, turning to look into her large emerald eyes, "Oh, that is a loaded question my dear.." I leaned in and softly kissed her, a silent plea for her to be patient. _A question you're going to learn the answer to in a few minutes.._

**Sorry Everyone I Know This Is A Very Short Chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Ai shiteru

I do not own Naruto.

Thank you XxXSaku-ChanXxX for being awesome!

**Bold= Flashback**

_Italics= Thoughts_

… Time Skip

**Ai shiteru..**

**The amusement I witnessed in those captivating emerald eyes was enough to make me pounce on her. She watched intently as I tortured the last survivor of my mass murder. **_**Hm.. she is darker than I thought.. but would she have the heart to dish it out..**_** I turned away from the pleading victim to my cherry blossom, "Would you like to try..?" Her eyes lit up as she nodded, "P-please?" A smirked spread across my lips as she got up from her seat on a bloody table and walked towards me. I ushered her to the chained up man, "Do whatever you please.. Now is the time to take out the anger you've been harboring." She paused, but didn't bother to question how I could tell. I took her seat, watching her every movement, her touches were no longer delicate, they were filled with a rage that matched my own as she brutally murdered the traitor. **_**I should bring her more often.. I've never been one to sit an watch but she makes me want to. **_**The man was dead within minutes but she continued the beating until I slowly walked behind her and grabbed her arm softly. Her dangerous eyes met mine and instantly softened, tears welling up as she stepped into my open arms. She told me everything, all her father has put her through and my heart shattered. **_**I'll kill him.. **_**After an hour of her confessions I knew that we were pushing our luck standing in the middle of this crime scene, "I have to clean up sweetheart. Go to the car, I'll be there in a sec, okay? " she nodded and took the keys. A few minutes later I climbed into the drivers seat, turning on the car and pulling away, a large blaze of the apartments was all that was seen in the rear view.**

I glanced over at the clock on the dash and to the sleepy pinkette in the passenger seat right before the red light turned green. _7:30.. he'll be home by 8.. _I sighed, knowing I could get her there in less than ten minutes but knowing I didn't want to. _Thank god it gets dark by 5 p.m. during the winter or I would have had to wait to take that 'job'.. _Suddenly what she had told me consumed my thoughts, filling me with rage as I sped into her quiet neighborhood. _I'll need to have a discussion with Neji when I get home.._ I could see her house in the distance as I rounded another corner, a small sigh escaped her lips causing my hands to clench against the steering wheel as I forced myself to stop on the side of the street. _I just want to kill them... All of them.. She could come st- _"H-Hinata-chan.." the soft voice broke through my angry thoughts as I met her eyes, "Yea?.." I replied. Suddenly her arms were around me, it was awkward with the console in between us but I held her tightly in return. Before releasing and getting out she whispered "Thank you.." and kissed me. I waited to see her walk into her house before pulling off and speeding back home, glancing over to see the black jacket she borrowed covered in blood. "Guess washing clothes should be added to my growing list of shit to deal with.." I sighed.

**…**

"What do you suppose we do about her little 'issue', Hinata?" Neji asked as he leaned back in his chair nonchalantly, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. I looked at him as if he had lost his mind, "You know exactly what I want to do. I came to you for a logical solution Neji-niisan.." a ghost of a smile flashed cross his lips when the suffix came out of my mouth. _I haven't called him that in years.. Not since murder became almost like a daily chore.. _He sighed and sat back up, propping his head up with his left hand as his elbow rested on the table, taking his cigarette in the other, "Hina.. this is very dangerous.. involving yourself with this girl.." he began, blowing out a puff of held in smoke. "I was able to hide the Uchiha.. But this is ridiculous.." jealousy swirled around him as he spoke of Itachi. _Neji.. I know how our family is.. keep the bloodline as pure as possible.. but I'm in love.. _"Itachi will no longer be an issue.. at least not for a while.." I couldn't hide the pain that I felt, Itachi was gone to another country with his family. _He left me here.. he had a choice but he chose them for now.. and I have no say.._ My cousin's lavender eyes softened, "Hinata.." I shook my head as my eyes met his desperately, "Please.. Niisan.. I don't want to lose her too.." He took a long drag on his cancer stick before blowing it out with a out drawn sigh, "Fine.. but you have to grant me one thing.". My eyes lit up, "Anything.", " You have to let me take you out.." his eyes boar deep into my own as he did what few could do. He made me blush heavily, finally I managed to stutter out some sort of response, " N-Neji.. but T-Tenten wou-", "I'll take care of that. Just give me this one thing before I let this go Hina.." his eyes were soft, caring, and so full of the pain only I've seen, "Okay Neji.. But f-first we have t-to take him down." He smiled a rare smile and nodded, "I'll take care of it." the tall Hyuuga stood up, cigarette crushed in the ash tray. He began to walk from the room, but I quickly stood and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. He allowed his hands to rest on my arms as he whispered, "Ai shiteru, Hinata-sama.." before pulling from my grasp and leaving the mansion. A small sigh escaped my lips as I heard the large door slam shut, leaving a eerie silence to fill the house. _Gomenasai.. Neji-niisan.._

**…**

"**Hinata, meet your older cousin Neji." my father said as he nudged me forward, my uncle smiled down at me as he motioned for his son to step forward. "H-hi,**" **the older boy mumbled, "H-hello.. I'm H-Hinata.." I whispered back, my small cheeks burning an intense red. "Neji will be living will us from now on Hinata, won't that be fun?" My eyes widened at my father's words, "H-how come?". The answer came from the older boy, "My father has to go away on business.." his eyes were sad. Pushing past my shyness I took his hand in mine and smiled sweetly, "I-It's o-okay.. W-we will k-keep each other c-company, N-Neji-niisan." a large smile spread across his face as the older men chuckled above us.**

_Neji-niisan… __Ai shiteru.._

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Why Not?

**AU: Sorry about waiting so long to Update. Writers block is worse than a B*tch in heat on a hot summer day in Mexico. But Without Further Ado.! I bring you Chapter 11 of KNL!**

I do not own Naruto.

Thank you XxXSaku-ChanXxX for being awesome!

**Bold= Flashback**

_Italics= Thoughts_

… Time Skip

**Why Not?**

I smiled as I watched the pinkette struggling not to be shy as my friends tried to learn more about what she enjoys. _They just want to chill Saku. _Lightly grabbing her wrist I pulled her back against me as I leaned on my black and green 2013 Ford Shelby GT500 in the school parking lot. We had gotten here about five minutes ago and the gang was all already here. Sakura's blush darkened but she quickly relaxed against me, her stammering slowed as she began to open up to the conversation. _There you go babe.. _My thoughts went back to earlier this morning; the comments about a Hyuuga picking up the pinkette left her extremely flustered until I calmed her down.

**. . .**

**Whipping around the corner I stopped against the curb in front of the pinkette's bus stop, bass booming to 'Ass Like That' by Eminem. Things such as "Is that Hinata Hyuuga?" And "What is she doing here?" were whispered as I rolled down the passenger window and motioned for Sakura to get in. **_**Let's go babe. Don't be shy now..**_** Confusion washed over the remaining teens at the bus stop, but I ignored it. Focusing on the lovely women now buckling herself in on the passenger side. Right before we pulled off her tanned face suddenly flushed at one of the comments, something along the lines of "They must be fucking." I ignored it, not caring but Sakura has been a bit more sheltered than myself. I laughed out loud as we sped off towards the school. **_**She doesn't get amused as easily as I do. **_**I shrugged it off and told her not to worry about what they think as soon as I was able to stifle my laughter. **_**She's just too damn cute when she gets all flustered..**_

**. . .**

"I'm so fucking tired of this damned hell hole." Hidan growled loudly as we all exited the school building. The Half day at school went by extremely uneventful, and the poor devil worshipper simply could not stand it. _Chill the fuck out.. Giving me a headache and shit.._ I was going to announce my thoughts but Sakura squeezed my hand softly, asking me to please ignore it. I sighed; then out of the blue I got the perfect idea. "Why not a Boat trip?" I whispered, to what I believed to be myself but suddenly I had everyone's attention. _Great.. now I have to do it.. _Hidan's eyes widened, "You're a mother fucking genius Hyuuga! We got plenty of time!" And within seconds the whole group broke out in full blown plans about how we all go home, change, pack some 'fun stuff' and chill on the water for the rest of the day. _And of course were all going to do this on- _My thoughts were cut short by Sakura's voice, "But who has a boat..?" Silence fell over the group and it quickly erupted into five minutes of laughter from the guys leaving me to answer her question. I smiled, "I have one babe. Actually I have a few.", " Oh.." she smiled back curiosity sparking in those damn emerald eyes of hers. _The things I would do to her.. Once we get her over this shyness of course.._

**. . .**

Within an hour we were all gathered at the Hyuuga docks, "Alright guys, One speed boat and one party boat. Agree on them now." I said aloud causing a full blown discussion between my friends and their 'dates'. _Meaning whores they knew wouldn't say no to fucking._ I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of the pier next to Sakura. _She looks so focused.. I wonder what she's staring at.. Or thinking about for that matter.._ I waved my hand in front of her distant emerald eyes, "Yo! Sakura-chan, you okay?" She gasped, blinking quickly and then blushing, "H-hai, Gomen Hina..", her eyes traveled back to the boats. I watched her curious yet fearful gaze and within seconds realization hit, "You've never been on a boat have you, Saku?" She sighed and shook her head, "I wanted to though.." I flashed her a grin, "Well today you will. Would you like to steer once you get use to it?" Her eyes widened with excitement, "R-Really?" I chuckled and stood up, pulling her with me so we could walk back over to the now agreed group, "Sure, Why not?" _Maybe someday soon we can go on one of the boats just me and you.. Yea.. We'll just get lost for awhile.._

**. . .**

It was 7:30 as I pulled up down the street from Sakura's house. Her dad was trapped at work, no one was sure why. _Well.. but me and Neji of course.. He said it is best for us to work this bastard slowly.. One Step at a time.. _I pushed that thought aside and quickly jumped out, rushing to open her door before she could. She giggled softly and took my hand as I 'assisted' her out of the vehicle. Emerald eyes bright but noticeably tired, "A-Arigato for today Hina-chan. I-I had a lot of fun." With that she pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me before rushing to her house, face beet red. _Damn.. _she honestly shocked me, I stood there dumbfounded for a minute before turning to wave and shouting, "Goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow!" _This girl is going to drive me insane.. Slowly but surely.. _Was all I could think before climbing back into the car and checking my cell. "Hmm. Neji sent me a text message with no subject." I opened it and growled. _Son of a Bitch I just want to sleep… That's why he didn't put a fucking message.._ I pulled off angrily, heading towards the address of my next job, "I just want to get this over with." I grumbled under my breath, reaching to turn up my radio.

**Please Review!**


End file.
